The Bond
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Richard spends some time with his other daughter Lexy in an effort to get to know each other better and form a proper father/daughter bond with each other.


**A/N: A fan fiction Gumball request from my new friend, _lexboss_, with her OC, Lexy, the long-lost Watterson daughter. I hope you like this and anyone else, you may Read & Review! **

* * *

><p>"Richard, could you come down here please?" Nicole screamed upstairs.<p>

"Coming!" her oafish husband fell down the stairs as he ran up the hall. He then stood up and dusted himself clean. "Yes, dear?"

"Well, honey, you know, Lexy's been with us for a while, and I think it would be best if you two bonded."

"Bonded...?"

"Yes, spend the day with her, get to know her."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I know her well enough already," Nicole said. "Besides, I have to work a double shift at the Rainbow Factory."

"Well, I might be busy too!" Richard argued.

Nicole glared at him. "Doing what?"

"Well, after lunch, there's a thumb wrestling match on live TV, then I was gonna take another nap until you'd come home from work."

"Richard, she's your daughter, bond with her."

"What about the other kids?"

"Gumball and Darwin have to go to school to help with the play and Anais is going to the science museum."

"I've always wanted to go!" Anais chirped as she was standing in the doorway, waiting for her mother, though more patiently than when she wanted to see Daisy the Donkey on ice.

"I'm going to drop her off on my way to work, Mrs. Fitzgerald and her other daughter will be there to keep her company," Nicole continued to explain. "Now spend some time with your daughter. I'll see you both at dinner." she walked off to drive Anais to the museum and soon get to work.

* * *

><p>Richard sighed as he was left with responsibility. He then looked over to see the pink cat who was Gumball's twin. Richard then looked at her as they were home alone and sat on the couch next to her.<p>

"So, umm... Hey!" Richard tried to make conversation.

"Hey..." Lexy greeted, quietly.

"So, you got plans today?"

"No."

"Mind if I watch TV until you find something to do?"

"No."

Richard then lay back in the couch, putting his feet up. "Mind if I take a nap?"

"No."

"Perfect!" Richard then fell right asleep.

Lexy blinked at her father. She then hopped from the couch and went to pat her father awake.

"Huh? What happened?" Richard blinked a bit.

"Shouldn't we be doing something together, Daddy?" Lexy asked.

"Sure, go on the other side," Richard told her, drowsily, then fell back asleep. "It's perfect bonding time..."

Lexy sighed, then continued to rub her father awake.

"Yes, Lexy?" Richard sighed, opening one eye.

"Please, Dad, can't we do something maybe I would like?"

"Oh, I don't know, sweetie... Napping is fun!"

"For you, maybe, why don't we go outside and-"

"NO!" Richard hopped to his feet, then poked his elder daughter in her chest. "Outside is dangerous, your Granny Jojo always told me it's best to stay inside away from danger! She never let me do anything for myself and looked at how I turned out!"

Lexy blinked. "That doesn't really help my case, Dad..."

Richard sighed, then thought hard about what to do with Lexy. Anais never really spent time with him, so he wasn't sure what young girls really liked to do for fun. He then thought maybe he should ask what she would like to do. Richard then took out a newspaper to read.

Lexy turned her head and saw the front page. "Hey, Dad, look! There's a carnival in town!"

"Huh?" Richard blinked and looked to the front of the page. "Oh, so there is! Would you like to go to the carnival?"

"Oh, yes, please, Dad, it would be so much fun!" Lexy beamed.

"So it's settled, we'll go to the carnival." Richard smiled back at his older daughter.

* * *

><p>Richard and Lexy then went to the carnival. A lot of people were there and Larry was giving them tickets for rides and games.<p>

"So, what would you like to do first, sweetie?" Richard asked after he got four sticks of cotton candy while she only had one.

"I dunno," Lexy shrugged. "Ferris wheel?"

"All right, let's go to that wheel!" Richard beamed.

"Sir, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Larry asked, helping Richard into the ferris wheel car, hooking them in. "This ride usually isn't well-balanced for people with... Weight problems..."

Richard glared at the rock man. "Did you just call me fat!?"

"Forgive me, sir, it's just a rule in the carnival!" Larry was hoping this wouldn't lead to a fight.

"Start the ride, this is for me and my little girl!" Richard folded his arms, childishly.

Larry sighed, then started the wheel to make them go up and get Alan's balloon parents next. "Are you two sure you can go on this ride?"

"Are you calling us fat!?" Alan's father growled at him.

Larry released a long-suffering sigh. Richard and Lexy were being raised to the top of the ferris wheel. Richard smiled fondly while Lexy smiled and looked around her surroundings.

"You're not afraid of heights, are you, Lexy?" Richard asked his cat daughter.

"No, Daddy, I'm really enjoying this!" Lexy told him back.

"Good," Richard smiled, then grew deathly pale as Carrie Krueger. "Because... I AM!" he then yelled out and started to panic.

Lexy blinked in surprise and sighed a bit.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! WAAAAAH!" Richard panicked.

"Oh, boy..." Larry muttered, hearing Richard freaking out.

"Is someone going to help him?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"Hector, be a good boy and help Mr. Watterson." the creepy witch lady told her giant son.

"Okay, Mom." Hector replied, then nearly stomped over to the Ferris Wheel. He then went to the Watterson father and daughter. "Excuse me, sir... Would you like me to-"

"WAAAH! MONSTER!" Richard cried, then grew protective and angry. "You get away from my daughter!"

"Dad, no, he's trying to help!" Lexy cried out.

"Don't worry, Lexy, I won't let him hurt you!" Richard sounded brave now and was hitting Hector with his candy floss stick. He kept doing this until Larry made the ferris wheel go again and let them on the floor. "I saved the day! Nobody beats the Cottontail Cabalear!"

Lexy sighed, a little embarrassed, but not overly so, she loved her father very much.

* * *

><p>The two then went to play a game. The Cupcake Woman was standing, very bored as she saw the two come.<p>

"What's this game?" Richard asked, smiling.

"Ya have to knock down all the bottles and win a prize." the woman told them.

"Awesome!" Richard beamed, then looked sweetly to Lexy. "Stand back, dear, Daddy's gonna win you a new stuffed 'aminal'!"

"Ah, Daddy, you don't have to." Lexy soothed.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!" Richard slammed down a five dollar bill. "Three balls please."

The cupcake woman took the money and handed him three rubber balls to throw the bottles on display. Richard grew a determined face and threw hard, but hit the sign and made it bounce back and hit him in the face. Lexy winced at that.

"Ya still got two balls left, mister." the woman reminded him.

"Alright!" Richard then threw the ball, but it bounced back and hit Anton into a test your strength machine and Tina had pounded him as he landed on the bounce spot. "Oops, sorry!"

"One more ball..." the cupcake woman muttered.

Richard then grew serious again and threw the ball. It hit against the bottles, but it bounced back again, landed in the middle of the fairground. Banana Joe stood on it, tripped, knocked against the people in line for the ferris wheel. Carmen bumped against Alan, popping him, which started Bobert and made him hook to the ferris wheel which started to roll away with some people on it, screaming in terror.

Richard blinked, then looked to Lexy and to the cupcake woman. "How much if you keep your mouth shut?" he whispered to her.

"Fifty." the woman took all his money, gave a stuffed puppy. "Now get outta here!"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry this wasn't a good fair day, Lexy." Richard said sadly as he was driving them home as it got dark.<p>

"Dad, are you kidding? That was amazing!" Lexy beamed. "I had a really great time with you!"

Richard beamed. "Really?"

"Yeah, we really gotta do it again sometime!"

"Glad you enjoyed it, honey."

"I love you, Dad!" Lexy hugged him.

Richard blinked, then smiled warmly down at her. "I love you too, sweetie..."

Nicole was driving home herself with a calm smile, then saw the railroad track board was coming down. She smiled and stopped her car in front of the train tracks to avoid getting smashed. She then whistled a tune and did a double take as the ferris wheel was coming down the train tracks instead of an incoming train.

"Richard or Gumball had something to do with this..." Nicole sighed, quietly to herself. She then went to turn her car around and drive back to the Rainbow Factory.


End file.
